


Of Lion and Panther

by Serenity9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity9/pseuds/Serenity9
Summary: A young lion cub was left alone in the unforgiving Savannah. Will his determination to survive and a help for unlikely source enough, or will he be one of the 90% lion cub who died before their first year? My attempt of the good old Sevitus Also posted in fanfiction.net





	Of Lion and Panther

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belongs to J.K Rowling
> 
> Warning: Not to graphic violence, mention of blood.
> 
> So, I was watching this lion documentary about a lion cub. He´s the runt of the litter, a loner, and just like ignored by everybody. Then when the Pride move on, he was forgotten and left behind. He managed with difficulties and more than once close calls to reunite with the others, but then he was rejected by his family. Even his own mother forbid him to suckle.
> 
> For some reasons, the loner reminded me of Harry with the Dursley and that´s what inspired this fic.
> 
> Both were neglected, even rejected, by their family, both endured bigger hardship than their peers, but both refused to give up and managed to overcome the obstacles. Besides, Harry is technically a 'lion' too.

It was a good day for the Gryffindor Pride. A family of sixteen lions lived in a rich part of the Savannah. They had just killed a big buffalo and now the adults were resting under the tree´s shade while their young, bursting with energy now that their belly were full, playing together.

All cubs except one.

He was the youngest cub, born a week later than his cousins. Unfortunately, his mother, a beautiful young lioness with reddish fur and unusual green eyes, had died when some hyenas raided her den only hours after she gave birth. She and two of her cubs had been killed, only the runt of the litter survived because he was small enough to hide under the dead leaves long enough for the reinforcement to arrive, though it was a close call and he bore a zigzag scar on his forehead from the hyena´s teeth.

He then had been raised by his aunt alongside his four older cousins. But for some reason, his cousins seemed to hate him.

When they´re still suckling, they would use their bigger body to push him aside and by the time he managed to get some milk, his aunt would decide that feeding time was over. As the result, his growth was stunted and he was barely half his cousins´ size.

They also never included him in their games. At first, he tried to join in, but after being painfully pushed to the ground for the umpteenth time, he gave up.

 Now at five months old, he grew into a quiet and loner cub. Not only his cousins shunned him, he seemed also became invisible to the adults. Even his aunt, after he was weaned, ignored him whenever he approached her.

Another thing he became accustomed to was being hungry. Because of his small size, meal time became a tough battlefield.

Lions doesn´t like to share, they had to fight to claim their portion in the kill. Males usually get the first shot followed by adult females and then the adolescents.

Only after they´re full that it was time for the cubs to fight over the leftover, which usually just the bones with small amount of meat attached.

With the runt half of his cousins´ size, he always lost the fight and ended up being the last one to eat. Often went hungry as even the bones had been licked clean by the other lions.

Fortunately for him, the buffalo today was big enough that for once, he could eat his fill. With the uncommon but pleasant feeling of full belly, his eyes began to drop. Rolling himself to a comfortable position, he took a nap.

Unknown to him, an hour after he fell asleep, the rest of his pride stirred. They had been staying in the middle of the baobab forest for almost a week and preys had become increasingly scarce. Because of the lack of rain, many herbivores started to move closer to the remaining water source.

With the stream in the baobab forest started to dry up, the bigger herbivores like buffalos and wildebeests had slowly moved to the big river on the edge of the Pride´s territory.

And if they wanted to feed, the lions had to follow them.

One lioness began to collect the cubs and led them to the path with the others. Unfortunately, she didn´t see a small lump camouflaged perfectly between the yellow grass. Satisfied that none was left behind, the last lioness turned and followed the others.

The cub slowly roused from his slumber, happily stretched his muscle. Absently, he wondered why none of his cousins had disturb his rest by pulling his tail or bowling over him, not that he minded.

He frowned as he couldn’t see his family near him, but then again considering how the Pride treated him like he was invisible, they probably just enjoying the cool dusk down in the stream without inviting him.

Appreciating the rare peaceful moment, the young lion took his time padded through the familiar track to join his family and quenched his own thirst.

Like always, he moved as soundless as possible and tried to make himself smaller as not to attract the attention of the other cubs. Especially the biggest, fattest male cub with the lightest fur colour who particularly loved to bully him.

It was only after he finished drinking that he realized the lack of noise. He looked around, tried to spot golden figures between the trees or the black mane of his father, the Pride´s leader.

However, no matter how hard he squinted, he didn´t any sign of other felines except himself.

Starting to panic, he sniffed the air. Nothing, no familiar smell.

He padded along the stream, calling fervently as loud as his squeaking voice allowed, straining his ear to catch the answering growl.

His aunt would undoubtedly be furious with him, the-worthless-good-for-nothing-runt, as she often dubbed him. But he would gladly accept the rough cuff from her if it means he would be back in the safety of his family.

He called and called, but no matter how loud or how many times he called, he got no answer. And no matter how far he walked, he caught not even the tiniest sign that could give him clue to which direction his family had gone.

Soon, the area began to darken as the sun set. The young scarred cub scampered about in full blown panic. Night time in savannah was dangerous, even more for a tiny lion cub who couldn´t protect himself.

Suddenly, he froze as his little ears caught a particularly terrifying sound. A cackling laugh of hyenas.

The blurry memory of his mother and siblings´ death resurfaced and he dashed off to the opposite direction from where the hyenas were. All thought about searching for his family forgotten, only one thing in his mind, getting far far away from those predators.

He only stopped running when his legs gave away and he collapsed to the ground, panting hard. Fortunately, he couldn´t hear or smell the hyenas anymore.

But, he now got another problem. He didn´t recognized the area he was in.

He only knew that he was still in the baobab forest and from the lingering scent, still inside his Pride´s territory, which was a good thing. However, this part of the forest wasn´t the part the Pride ventured often. In fact, if he remembered right, his aunt once told his cousins to avoid this area for here was dangerous. What exactly made it dangerous, he wasn´t sure as the sound of two of his other aunts´ bickering downed the rest of her explanation.

He was feeling uneasy. In the broad daylight, he may be able to muster enough courage to continue his quest. But in the darkness of the night, he barely managed to restrain the urge to flee whenever the tree´s shadow moved by the wind.

One thing was clear. He definitely didn´t want to find out why this area was forbidden for the cubs.

Sniffing around carefully, the young cub finally found a perfect hiding place.

It was an old, big baobab with massive trunk and many branches. What interested the cub, however, was a hole in the trunk.

The hole was deep and the opening was small enough that even small as he was, he had some difficulty to enter. Inside was a little bit bigger, enough for him to curled up comfortably, but not enough for hyenas to be able to drag him out.

The only curious thing was that the tree reeked of blood, both fresh and old. But the young cub rationalized that it was probably the remnant of the lion´s kill. After all, many lions like to drag their meal away, to give them privacy when eating.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eventually, feeling safe and secure in his hiding place, he managed to doze.

He didn´t sleep for long, however. Not even an hour after midnight, he was awakened by the rumbling of his stomach. He was started to be hungry and thirsty.

His long journey and panic had burn away all energy he obtained from his last meal, the buffalo meat last morning. And now his little body need more calories.

He shifted nervously. He needed to find his Pride soon, else he would starve to die.

He was contemplating to brave the night to continue his search when a noise made him froze.

It sounded like something big being dragged on the ground. And when he strained his ears really hard, he could faintly hear a soft footstep. From the sound of it, the paws which made the sound were almost as big as lion´s but ten times quitter.

The cub barely suppressed a whimper as he felt his haven shook slightly as whatever the creature outside climbed it. He couldn´t see anything from the tiny opening which made him far more nervous.

Soon, a new smell assaulted his nose.

He knew that smell

Blood, fresh gazelle blood.

The cub had seen his aunt hunted gazelles. They may be smaller than wildebeests or buffalos, but more often than not, she was failed. The slender herbivores were surprisingly agile and elusive that they were hard to catch even when the other lionesses help her.

Now, the mysterious creature not only managed to kill one, but from what his sense told him, drag it up to the massive baobab tree!

He trembled in fear. Hoped with all his got that he was well hidden that whatever monster outside didn´t know he was there. For even if he was already sated by his hunt, many would kill lion cub just to eliminate future threat.

It felt like hours that he was forced to listen, with eyes closed in fear, to the familiar sound of a prey being ripped apart and devoured, his stomach rumbled even louder and his mouth watered at the smell of the delicious feast.

At last, all was quiet again.

He cautiously opened his eyes, relieved that he was still safely hidden.

But then his eyes caught the sight of a lump of meat fallen almost directly in front of his hole.

By the look of it, it was all juicy meat!

He gulped. His mind was torn, should he risked snatching the bounty or stay still, tortured by the delicious treat just beyond his reach?

He flicked his ears. No sound could be heard. Maybe the creature was asleep? It should be okay for him to snatch it, right? After all, he would only need a mere second.

Creeping forward, he was in full alert, aware of any noises around him. Muscle strung high, ready to back away in the first sign of danger as he popped his head outside and quickly grabbed his prize.

But, nothing happened. He breathed a huge breath and went limp in relief.

Soon though, his attention was fully claimed by the delicious reward he got and he began to devoured it.

So consumed he was by his bounty that he didn´t even feel the vibration on the tree.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A male leopard was on the hunt tonight. He was on his prime, stronger than any of his kind, he managed to claim a rich territory with plenty preys. He preferred to hunt at night as his unusual jet black fur colour enabled him to blend perfectly in the darkness. Unseen, he creeped closer to the gazelle herd. He had already zeroing his target, a big old buck who by the sight of it had a leg injury.

It was bigger than his usual prey, but with his injury and that his horn was severed, he was a perfect target.

When he deemed the time right, he sprang from the bushes, surprising and scattered the herd. The old buck was momentary distracted by the sudden activity. Just a second before he, too, galloping away. But one second was all he needed.

Minutes later, he was busy dragging his kill to his base. An old, big tree with big branches that were perfect to place his kill on.

Even if he already getting his prize, he couldn´t afford to drop his guard. He was sharing his hunting ground with lions. And lazy as they were, they had no qualm to rob him his kill.

Defending himself against those brutes were next to impossible, he had a large scar on his neck, courtesy of the black maned, dominant lion, to serve as a reminder.

However, it was peaceful that night and he soon enjoyed his feast on his favourite tree.

The buck was too big to be eaten in one go. He moved the half eaten carcass to a bigger branch so that it wouldn´t fall off. 

As he carefully rearranged it, a chunk of meat dropped to the ground. He groaned inwardly, his full stomach was definitely protesting against jumping down and up the tree, but it was a big chunk and in this dry season, every scrap was precious.

Though, considering he was surprisingly alone, he could afford a lie down for a moment. He´ll retrieved it soon anyways.

However, as he carefully watched it to make sure none of the scavenger pest stole it, a tiny head popped out of nowhere and snatched it under his nose.

His black eyes narrowed in anger. He smoothly rose and made his way down, careful not to make even the tiniest sound.

He cursed inwardly as he found a hole on his tree. No doubt it was where the thief came from. A deduction which were supported by the fact that he could hear the sound of chewing inside.

He pondered for a moment. The hole was too small for him to reach in and drag whatever in it out. If he wanted to catch the thief -which definitely he would, he wouldn´t allow anyone who dared to rob him gone unpunished! -, he needed a strategy.

He looked up to the remnant of the gazelle and weighing his options.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The meat was delicious, but not enough for the exhausted young cub. He would need more if he´s to survived without meal for the remainder of his journey for he was unable to hunt himself or competing against scavengers.

If he was lucky enough, he may be the first time to find a carcass and got a few bites before hyenas and other scavengers arrived. But luck had never been on his side before.

A quiet thud snapped his head toward the sound and he stared in disbelief as another chunk of meat fell down. Not as near as the previous meat, yet near enough that he could still make it.

Encouraged by his previous success and the lack of sign of other creature, he stretched his neck as long as possible.

But the meat was just out of his reach. He needed to completely leave his shelter if he wanted to get it. He needed to make a decision, and fast.

His sense detected no danger and feeling more confident than he should be, he got out in the open.

Still safe

It was when he was trying to drag his meal back to his shelter than his sense screamed an alarm.

However before he could darted back to safety, a big and heavy paw slammed into his back, pinning him firmly on the ground

A warm, heavy breath puffed hot air into his fur.

He mewled in absolute fright.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To say the leopard was surprised was understatement. He had thought that the thief was a fox, or even lone canines like jackal or hyena, not that they would fit in the hole, now that he thinks about it.

But a young, tiny lion cub? Not just tiny, he looked scrawny and underfed. Which was a little strange seeing that the resident lions were always well fed. Maybe he was from another Pride? But the neighbouring Pride was well over three kilometres away, the tiny little thing surely couldn´t cover that distance alone with his minuscule limbs.

He sniffed down at the trembling cub -good, at least he knew that he was in big danger-. He smelt of the resident lions, especially the big male he so hated. His offspring maybe? If so, why would he looked like he wasn´t cared for properly? Wasn´t the big male the Pride´s leader?

He knew that he should just snapped his little neck right there. It was a male lion cub after all, he would grow to be a dangerous rival who could probably cost him his life in the future.

But he was also a puzzle. And if there´s something the leopard dislike, it was an unsolved mystery.

Besides, he posed no threat right now, and wouldn´t be for another few months. He could dispose him leisurely after satisfied his curiosity.

With that in mind, he bent down to pick the cub on his neck. The cub was frozen, but nevertheless he bit harder than necessary, though not enough to draw blood. He frowned, the cub was light, very light.

He didn´t know much about lion´s anatomy, but shouldn´t a male lion cub who was old enough to eat meat weight far more than a small rabbit?

Huffed in annoyance at yet another unanswered question, he climbed his tree, cub dangling from his mouth.

He placed the tiny bundle on one of the biggest branch and positioned himself to face the little cub.

At first, the cub went still and the leopard was wondering if he´s gone into shock. He growled slightly as he wondered just what he needed to do next.

However, as he approached the frozen cub, he suddenly sprang to life and dropped into clumsy crouch.

The bigger cat raised an eyebrow as the cub snarling. Clearly intending to intimidate even as his whole body was shaking so bad that the leopard almost got concerned that he would fall off.

He was impressed though. He knew his unusual fur colour was scary. Even his own kind avoided him like a plaque. Yet this tiny little thing that no bigger than his paw dared to bare his teeth at him. Either he was very brave, or suicidal.

He sneered “And what, do you think you will accomplished? It looks like you doesn´t have any teeth at all”

The leopard curled his lip upward as the cub jumped accompanied by a surprised yip, obviously didn´t expect him to be able to speak

He laid down leisurely “Now, now. Do not look that surprise”

“Y… You ca…can speak?” he stuttered.

The leopard felt his eyes twitched. “Please don´t insult my intelligence. You may not be able to accept that your kind are not the cleverest felines in this world, but I assure you that I am no dunderhead”

The little cub shrank back “So…sorry”

“And do please cease the stuttering. You give me a headache”

“Sorry” he mumbled in a quiet whisper.

The leopard sighed, once again wondering why he didn´t ended up his suffering by snapping those little neck. Oh yeah, because he wanted answers. Answers that the annoying cub better provided.

“And stop mumbling. Now, tell me who are you?”

The cub gaped in disbelief. But one glare prompted him to answer hastily “My name is Harry, sir”

The adult cat growled in annoyance “I don´t mean your name, boy. I mean who´s your family? And since we´re on the subject, what are you doing here alone? Too busy playing to heed your mother´s call?” he sneered again.

Harry folded his ear, sign of anxiousness, “I´m sorry, sir. I am from the Gryffindor Pride. My mother is already died and I don´t know where the others are. They were already gone when I woke from my nap. Have you see them?”

The answer honestly took the leopard aback. At least, he was right that the little cub belonged to the resident Pride. But for them to abandon their young? Is it possible that the cub was lying?

No, he decided as he peered into the innocent eyes. He told the truth.

Did they abandoned him on purpose, or did he was accidently left behind?

“I don´t recall that they have babies” he said

It was almost amusing how the cub bristled in anger “I am not a baby. I´m already five months old”

“Five months?” he replied in a mocking tone “You look smaller than three months cub.”

Apparently, the cub had temper as well, as his reply sent him into anger that he seemingly forgot just who he was talking to.

“Well, yeah? If you´re barely got fed and always being pushed around by your cousins, you´ll also be small too! Besides, my father is big. Someday, I´ll be bigger and stronger than him”

‘Barely got fed? As far as I know, the Pride is well off?’

But now that he examined closer, he could see faint scar that littered the small body. Most of the scars were made by small claws, so most likely from his cousins. But a few of them were deeper and bigger than the rest. And since he was definitely too young to partake in any hunt, the only possibility was that other lions made them. But why?

He grumbled, it seemed that the more information he got, the bigger the puzzle became.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry gulped as the yellow eyes of the black furred creature bore into his. He shouldn´t let his mouth run free like that! Once again, his temper got him into trouble though he´s pretty sure that this time, he wouldn´t be able to get out just with a few smacks.

The other predator hadn´t pounced on him though. He simply staring at him like he was an interesting specimen.

Harry used the moment to do some observation himself.

The strange creature was almost as big as an adult lioness. His black fur made him hard to be seen in the darkness of the night. Harry couldn´t see his face at all, only two gleaming eyes -similar to his own kind´s- and occasionally his tongue when he spoke.

A movement from behind told him that he had a long, also black, tail. However, it didn´t seem like the tail had bushy fur on its tip. And even though he was clearly a male and adult at that, he also didn´t have any mane like his father and uncles.

Harry tentatively took a sniff. His smell was also strange, it reminded him of his own kinds, but not quite lion´s scent.

He had never encountered something like him. For what little he could see, his built was similar to a lioness, his scent also similar but not same, and he could climb a huge tree with an ease!

Maybe he´s one of the nomadic? He recalled one time the whole Pride was in high alert. That time, a male stranger had entered their territory, his father and other adult males immediately drove him off and the females warned his cousins that they must avoid the no-good nomad at any cost because they loved to eat juicy little cubs.

Losing in his thought, Harry jumped involuntary as said object growled in annoyance.

“Stop staring!” he snapped.

Harry cowered “Sorry, sir”

He huffed and laid his head back down and Harry too, began to relax as it didn´t seem like he was going to pounce.

“Are you a nomadic?” he blurted then quickly clamped his mouth shut, eyes widened.

The adult cat rumbled an amused laugh “Me, a lion? Perish that thought. Do I look like a bumbling, clumsy brute to you?”

Harry automatically shook his head

“Good, never compare me to those thugs again. I am a leopard, boy. And this is my turf you´re in”

Harry´s eyes widened. He had heard about leopards, his aunt used horror stories of the spotted cats to deter her cubs from wandering during the nights.

“Le… leopard?” he stuttered again “Are you going to eat me?”

If anything, the leopard sneered in disgust “Why would I eat skinny little cub like you? Even a rabbit will provide more meat”

Harry, once again unconsciously proved his bravery, huffed “I am not that small”

“My apologies” the cub could practically hear the smirk on the older cat´s voice.

Feeling braver than he actually was the small cub spoke again “If you´re not going to eat me, why did you bring me here? What will you do to me?”

Even though he couldn´t see it, the leopard raised an eyebrow “I may have no plan to eat you, but you certainly still owe me the meat you stole”

Harry gulped “I´m sorry” he offered even as his stomach choose that very moment to remind him that the stolen meat was not big enough.

Another amused rumbled. The silhouette of the bogger cat rose gracefully and Harry again shrank back as far as he dared. However, the leopard merely leaped to another branch and a moment later, a piece of bloody meat landed in front of him.

Harry stared

“Eat” the silky voice commanded shortly

The cub´s eyes grew wide. He stared at the older feline for a second before devoured the offering as quick as he could, fearing that the leopard would change his mind and took it back.

The meat was delicious and at last, sated his hunger.

“Thank you, Mr. Leopard”

The leopard curled his lips in disgust “Do not call me that. My name is Severus”

“Yes, Mr. Severus”

“You´ll stay here tonight. I´ll decide what to do with you after I rest”

Harry could only nod

“And don´t even think of running away or attacking me. I assure you the consequence would be… severe” the leopard´s smooth and silky voice make the threat even more scary.

The cub nodded again frantically ‘Honesty, does he think I can run from this tree?’ he thought sarcastically as he willed himself not to look down.

Harry waited with cocked ears as the black cat laid back down a few branched away. He only laid down himself when his keen ears caught the sound of soft snore.

He had planned to stay awake and vigil. However, the summer breeze soon lulled him to sleep and minutes later, he was deep in slumber.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus woke as the sun began to rise. He stretched his limb, his mind immediately on alert when he heard breathing sound.

He caught sight of the sleeping young lion cub and curled his lips.

He still didn´t know what to do with the runt. His instinct all but screamed to eliminate the future threat, but for some reason, he was hesitating.

Parents usually only abandoned their youngs when their chance of survival was very slim. This young cub did look sickly, yet his will to live was strong and Severus didn´t believe that the lions thought he wouldn´t make it.

Hmm, probably an experiment was in order.

He leisurely had his breakfast and tore another chunk of meat. Then he silently leaped to where he deposited the cub, pleased that the lion at least adhered his warning.

He dropped the meat and -after slight hesitation- licked the cub´s head. He frowned when his tongue came upon another deep scar on his forehead.

His licking stirred the cub, but for his surprise, he merely leaned into the touch while gave a contented mewl. Severus scowled, the nerves of that impertinent brat

Eventually though, the amber eyes opened. Harry jerked in surprise as he caught the sight of the formidable black leopard, and only said leopard´s quick reflex prevented him to fall to his death.

He placed the cub back to his perch “Do be careful” he admonished.

Harry nodded shakily “Thank you, sir”

He gestured for the cub to eat and watched him intently while he did so. “If anyone sees you eating like that, they´ll think you´re being starved”

The cub blushed and slowed down “Sorry”

“Why are you eating like it´s going to disappear?” he asked curiously

“Habit, I guess” Harry shrugged, swallowed the last bit.

Severus felt more curious “Habit? Do elaborate”

“Well, I was usually the last to eat and if I don´t quick enough, my cousins would snatch it and I wouldn´t have anything to eat”

The leopard´s eyebrow rose high “And your aunt didn´t reprimand them for their deplorable behaviour?”

Harry let a bitter bark of laugh “No way. Dudley is aunt Petunia´s prince. He never does wrong”

Severus tightened his jaw. He had once envy the lions for they never endured the loneliness and hardship he as a lone cat experienced. But it seemed like there´s a price to pay.

“What about your father? Surely he´ll defend you?”

The young cub flinched at the seemingly innocent question “He shouldn´t have to. I am the son of the greatest leader and if I couldn´t take care of myself, I deserve what I get” he replied with monotone tone like he had heard it countless times before.

“I see. And what actually did you want to accomplish before we met?”

 “I want to search for my family, sir” he bowed his head.

“Even if they´re horrible to you?” Severus couldn´t keep the incredulous tone out

Harry dropped his head even lower “They´re all I have. I still need them, if I can only endure for another year, I can leave them then”

Well, the cub was right. He needed his Pride if he wanted to have a chance of survival.

“But it´s not like I even know where they gone to” the cub mumbled.

The back leopard licked his teeth “I may have some inkling”

Harry raised his head so fast he almost stumbled again. A look full of hope was directed to Severus “Really?”

“Most likely” he answered absentmindedly, his mind conjuring a plan. “Do you want me to take you there?”

He was suddenly assaulted by a pair of big, shining eyes while the tiny face broke into joyful grin making it look quite adorable

“Please?”

“Very well” he replied grumpily “We will depart soon”

The adult cat jumped closer to the cub, noting with mixed feeling that he didn´t flinch at the close proximity. He bent down and the cub obediently stilled as he took him on his mouth.

With cub secure between his teeth, Severus set out to the riverbed where he deducted where the Pride most likely headed. It would take him almost a day to reach the area and he would prefer if he was back to his turf as soon as possible.

Halfway, Severus was biting back curses. The lion had apparently shed his fear of him and had taken to blab constantly. It would be better if the cub stayed in a topic, but nooo, he had attention span like a gnat and wandering between topics so fast that Severus hadn´t had any Idea what he talked about.

If only his mouth wasn´t full, he would most definitely had snapped already. As it was, he settled with tightening his grip, which probably gave the right message for the cub fell silent,

Which only lasted for five minutes.

Finally, just before the sun set, the scent of other lions filled Severus´ keen nose. Harry must have caught it too because he suddenly went very still.

Severus put the cub down almost five hundred meters from the nearest Pride member

Harry turned at him, confused.

“Here is where we part. If you want to reunite with your own kind, you must work for it”

The cub actually looked kind of sad “Thank you for helping me, Mr. Severus. I will never forget your kindness”

 Severus snorted “That, I will need to see myself”

He then used his colour to melt into the shadow. Leaving the cub seemingly alone

But as the young lion made his way back to where he belonged, he didn´t even notice a pair of glowing eyes watched his every move.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry broke into excited run when he heard the familiar sound of his Pride. No matter how badly they treated him, they were still his family and he needed them.

He did feel a pang of disappointment that he had to part way with the leopard, though. Even if the older cat´s words were harsh, he was so kind toward him like none had been.

Then, Harry caught sight of his aunt. He sped up and barked a greeting.

His aunt turned her head toward him. Harry grinned, run as fast as his short leg could carry him. But something bad happened,

His aunt stood, calling her own cubs, and moved away from him without even acknowledge the small runt or even answered his call. His cousins scampered just as fast, though the plumpest cub, hi aunt´s precious Dudley, spared a second to give him a smug look.

Harry felt like he had been bit in two. But he stubbornly tried to follow them. His aunt and cousins never like him, anyways. As long as he back within the Pride, he´ll be ok.

‘I´m going to die’ was all Harry could think as he lay weakly on the dry soil, alone without any of his Pride in sight.

It had been a week after he re-joined his Pride. At first he felt elated, but then everything gone downhill.

The Pride members outright ignoring him. They behaved as if he was invisible, as if he wasn´t there at all.

And If it wasn´t bad enough, when the lionesses killed a zebra, he was denied the food. Whenever he attempted to sneak a bite, a claw was swung to shoo him away. Even after the whole pride had eaten their fill, he´s not allowed to even have a taste.

He was relentless, not willing to give up. But when his own father threw him three meters far with a sweep of his paw, he had to yield. Slunk away to the shadow, hoping that the next meal would come soon.

However, the next meal was the same. He was never allowed to eat. Worse, they seemed to regard his as a threat. By the fourth day, he couldn´t even lay near the others. One of the lions would chase him off as soon as he was within the sight.

 The only ones who approached him were his cousins, but it was only to bully him further. Dudley especially, had took it to himself to torment his younger cousin as much as possible.

He had minding his own business when he saw the shadow of the bigger cub. He tried to run, but with his starved body, he didn´t even managed to take a step before he was pinned painfully on his back.

Dudley grinned maliciously “Freak. How dare you show you worthless muzzle here?”

“I…”

“Don´t you know that you´re unwanted? Your presence annoyed all of us. Well, not for long”

Seeing the sharp teeth approaching his unprotected neck and sensing his cousin´s malicious intent, Harry put all the strength left to kick the bigger cub off of him. Dudley didn´t anticipated the attack and went stumbled.

Harry didn´t waste any time. He forced his weakened limb to carry him far away from his murderous cousin.

He only stopped when he was sure he had put a safe distance between them. With his last energy, he padded to a shadowed patch under a tree and collapsed there.

‘I am going to day’ was all he could think of.

Strangely, the thought didn´t scare him. He was tired of being the misfit, the black sheep in his family. At least, if he died, he would meet his mother and true siblings again.

With that cheerful thought, he closed his eyes, never hear a soft footstep approached him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus didn´t know why he was here. Harry wasn´t his concern anymore, he had safely escorted the young cub to his family, and by all right, he should have washed his hand off his fate. He should have back to his home already, minding his own business and carried on with his life.

Yet, here he was. Skulking around lions nearer than he would like for a week and dropping a particularly juicy meat in front of the dying cub´s nose.

The cub didn´t stir and he bent his head, licking his head to try to rouse him. Still no movement.

For a moment, he was afraid that he was late -and wasn´t that strange? He hated youngs. He ought not to burden himself with another´s cub-. But then the scrawny runt moved and with determination, finish the meal.

The leopard felt his lip curled upward. Perhaps it was that determination to live, perhaps it was the cub´s stubbornness, perhaps because Severus wanted to do what his archenemy couldn´t by seeing the cub to adultness, or perhaps his mother was right and he was defective -not only outside but also inside-.

No matter what the reason, Severus turned around when Harry finished eating and calling over his shoulder “Come”

He felt strangely warm as he heard pitter patter followed him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seven and a half years later

Dudley growled in agitation. The eight years old male had just taken the leadership of the Gryffindor Pride for about six months and already, he smelled a foreign scent of another male lion.

The golden coloured lion rushed to confront the trespasser before he steps too deep into his territory. He had planned to quickly chase him off, but the plan was soon forgotten when he saw the strangers.

The rogue male was not alone, he was accompanied by a fierce looking female with beautiful reddish fur. Dudley licked his lips, the female walked with confidence befitted to be his queen. The fact that she was pretty motivated him further.

He turned his gaze to the male. He was not as bulky as Dudley, not only he was slim, he was also smaller and shorter than him with a very dark mane.

Dudley grinned, it would be easier to drive the other male away, but his objection had shifted. He wanted the female, and to have her, he had to finish her suitor off. Not that it would be difficult seeing as he was bigger than him.

He blocked their path, baring his teeth in warning. The strangers halted.

“Good morning, beautiful” he greeted the female “My name is Dudley, the owner of this land. May I have your name, my future queen?”

The female sneered in disgust and turned her head away. Dudley sighed inwardly, she wanted the proof that he was worthy of her attention. Well, he´ll comply.

Without warning, he charged the smaller lion, intended to finish him in one swap. But the stranger was agile. He ducked his teeth and retaliate.

Pain suddenly exploded from Dudley´s front leg and he stumbled in confusion. His nose smelled blood and it took him a few seconds to realize that his front left leg was a bloody mess. He roared in pain and fell down.

The stranger towering over him “Listen here, big D. We don´t want anything to do with you and your pathetic Pride. We´re merely passing through. I warned you, stay away from me and my family.”

Dudley gaped as the stranger called him with his nickname, who the heck was he? He wanted to retaliate, but the other male had drawn into his full height and suddenly, the air felt heavy with the strength he radiated.

Instinctively, Dudley lowered his head in submission. And by the time he raised it again, both lions had gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

“So Harry, that´s the cousin you told me about? He´s pathetic”

Harry snorted “True, Ginny. How the heck did he managed to become the leader I fear I will never know”

“You haven´t tell me why we´re here. I assume you would like to be far far away from your former pride” Ginny cocked her head

Harry smiled “We´re going to our new home. A perfect place to build our own family”

The red furred female blinked but shrugged and simply followed her mate. She would get her answer soon enough anyways.

Harry stopped in front of a big, old baobab tree in the middle of a baobab forest. He sniffed around and turned to face Ginny with excited face

“What do you think about this place?”

Ginny looked around. There were many thick bushes that could serve as hiding place for their cubs. The hooves prints indicated that prey wouldn´t be scarce and water could easily be obtained from the nearby stream.

She nodded in approval “It look good”

“If you decide to infest this place with lion spawns, the least you can do is to greet the landlord” a silky voice drawled from above.

Ginny jumped in surprise. She looked up and blanched at the sight of an old male leopard longing from a low branch. She bared her teeth, ready to defend herself and her unborn cubs when -to her astonishment- Harry broke into a huge grin.

“Severus!” he exclaimed in delight, jumping around as if trying to reach the smaller feline “You´re alive!”

The leopard glared as he rose slowly and jumped down. Ginny caught the slight grimace as his feet touched the ground. Now that he was standing, the lioness could see that the black leopard was much older than she initially thought.

Harry rushed to the black cat and rubbed his cheek against Severus´ fondly “Of course. Forgive me for doubting your survival ability” he snickered

Severus had to raise his head to gently cuffed the lion´s ear “Brat”

“Your brat” Harry retorted back

“Are you going to introduce me to your lady guest, or are you intending to just stand around with the stupid grin?”

Harry huffed and back to the bewildered lioness´ side “Severus, this is my mate Ginny. Ginny, this is Severus, my adopted father”

Ginny´s jaw dropped. Harry had told him about his abandonment by his family and that someone called Sev took him under his paws and raised him. But she simply thought he was a rogue male lion, never had she imagined that Sev was a leopard.

Severus, however, glared at the younger feline again “Adopted father? I didn´t recall I ever adopted a cheeky, insufferable brat like you”

“Aww, you know you love me Dad” said brat shot back cheekily, earned himself another gentle cuff “Well, now that you know each other. I have a great news to you”

“Oh?” The old leopard raised an eyebrow “What it might be?”

“You´re going to be a grandfather” Harry´s proud smile turned into gal of laughter at the black leopard´s gobsmacked expression.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Four years later

The commotion from the cubs´ game roused Severus from his slumber. The nineteen years old leopard lazily opened his eyes, in time to see a cub sneaked on him, preparing to pounce.

“I wouldn´t do it, if I were you James” he drawled, startled the cub and make him jumped upright in the air.

The six months old cub pouted at his siblings laugh “Grandpa Sev. I thought you were sleeping” he exclaimed in an innocent tone.

Severus snorted “Nobody can sleep with the racket you all make”

“We´re not that noisy” Albus, James´ brother argued.

Their sister, Lily, nodded “We´re quiet. Like mum when she´s hunting”

“With your chatter, you´ll spook all the prey” Harry butted in, appearing from behind the bushes.

His three cubs rushed to greet him, chattering over each other and trying to wrestle him down. The lion laughed and obliged, laying down for his cub to climb all over him.

They didn´t play for long though, for Ginny and the other lionesses appeared, dragging the result of their hunt. A juvenile buffalo.

One by one, the rest of the Pride poured in. From the mere two lions, the Pride had grown into a big size of eleven adults, plus an old leopard.

The cubs bouncing to the carcass, wrestling each other down to be the one who eat first. But one warning growl from their father halted them.

Like every meal, the lions didn´t immediately tuck in. They stood patiently, waiting for the elderly leopard to make his way to the bounty and got the first bite.

Seeing that the kill was large enough, Severus tore a big chunk for himself before he cleared the way, allowed the younger felines to crowd the body.

The leopard ate his fill slowly. His old jaws wasn´t like it used to be when he was younger, even if he chose the softest flesh, it was still hard to chew.

He knew his time was near. Leopards rarely lived to seventeen years, he had outlived his kinds by more than two years.

But he didn´t care. He had only survived that long because of the Pride. Harry had always ensured that he got the first bite, preventing him to go hungry when he was too old to hunt anymore. Indeed, for the last two years, his days was only filled with babysitting the cubs and giving hunting pointers for the juveniles. Nevertheless, the Pride respected him as an elder and teacher. His body may not be able to hunt but the experience he shared to the youngsters moulded them to be excellent hunters.

He smiled to himself as he watched the lions squabbling over the food. He was very grateful that at the fateful night years ago, he chose not to follow his instinct to kill a defenceless scrawny lion cub.

Yes, the best decision he ever make.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lame ending, I know. But I can´t find a better one.
> 
> If anyone interested in the original video, it´s called 'The Misfit' by Amazing Animal TV on Youtube.
> 
> The cub did encounter a male leopard. But the strange thing was that the leopard didn´t outright kill him. He just sort of stare at the cub for a long time before went away. Thus, Severus was created.
> 
> This work wasn´t beta'ed and English is my second language so I´m sorry if I made some mistakes
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic, please leave a review.
> 
> As for my other fic, I´ll be hiatus for a while. I´ll have an exam in Tuesday and real life had been hectic


End file.
